My life would suck without you
by Charlie She of the Moon Dragon
Summary: Amu and Ikuto have a fight until both realise something about eachother of them. SONGFIC and a little OCC i think...


Hi it's Charlie this is her first everything so please be nice to me but give me some soft constructive critism. Thanks! :3 Charlie/She of the Dragon moon does not ow Shugo Chara or the song My life would suck without you but if my fanfic some how offends sorry the charecters may be a little occ but i tried. Charlie also does no own any charecters but she wished she owned ikuto (ikuto does too) :D Have fun reading.

* * *

Amuto: My Life Would Suck Without You

Songfic

"I hate you. I never want to see you again!" Amu said to ikuto who had just been having an argument about Ikuto going to find his dad and leave Amu. Amu said she didn't want him going yet, well not without her. Ikuto said he didn't want to take her because he wanted this to not only be a search for his father but his other self.

He left her room after her hurtful words. "O.K. Amu if you want to talk about this more I'll be at my house."

"I don't want to talk to you anymore I should have gone out with Tadase, Goodbye Ikuto."

Amu sat in her room for 2 weeks just replaying the whole fight over and over again in her head.

* * *

_Flash back_

_Amu and Ikuto were snuggling on her bed _

"_Ikuto?" Amu said._

"_Hmm."_

"_When you go to find your father you're going to take me with you right?"_

"_No Amu I can't take you with me it's something I feel I need to do myself."_

"_Then how long will you be gone then?"_

"_I don't know maybe a couple years."_

"_A couple years, don't you love me Ikuto you should know better than ayone I can't spend that long away from you I love you too much." She said holding his head in between her hands._

"_I'm sorry Amu the answer is no. This isn't just a search for my father but also for myself."_

"_But… Please don't leave me."_

"_I have to do this, Amu, Amu don't cry." He said attempting to hold her in his arms but she struggled and said_

"_Ikuto…I hate you. I never want to see you again."_

_End of Flash Back_

_

* * *

_

Just then Amu's alarm clock went off randomly and it started playing Kelly Clarkson's My life Would Suck Without You. As Amu listened to the words she quickly grabed her jacket and ran to Ikuto's house.

* * *

"Ikuto I'm so sorry." She said as she plowed into him while he was just exiting his house. She then started singing: _'Cause we belong together now,yeah forever united her somehow, yeah you got a piece of me and honestly my life would suck without you."_

Ikuto quickly caught on and sang the rest of the song with her.

* * *

_Guess this means you're sorry_  
_You're standing at my door_  
_Guess this means you take back_  
_All you said before_  
_Like how much you wanted_  
_Anyone but me_  
_Said you'd never come back_  
_But here you are again_

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah_  
_Forever united here somehow, yeah_  
_You got a piece of me_  
_And honestly,_  
_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

_Baby I was stupid for telling you goodbye_  
_Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight_  
_I know that I've got issues_  
_But you're pretty messed up too_  
_Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you_

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah_  
_Forever united here somehow, yeah_  
_You got a piece of me_  
_And honestly,_  
_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

_Being with you_  
_Is so dysfunctional_  
_I really shouldn't miss you_  
_But I can't let you go_  
_Oh yeah_

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah_  
_Forever united here somehow, yeah_  
_You got a piece of me_  
_And honestly,_  
_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah_  
_Forever united here somehow, yeah_  
_You got a piece of me_  
_And honestly,_  
_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

_

* * *

_

"Ikuto My life would suck without you." She said smiling warmly at ikuto.

"You know I was just coming over to ask if you wanted to come with me to find my dad but it looks like I found something better, that missing piece of myself, we can find him later." And he pulled Amu up to his height and kissed her passionately and long, and she kissed him back.

"I love you ikuto."

"I love you too."


End file.
